Aniversário do Itachi
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Fic não escrita por mim, mas o autor autorizou a publicação dela aqui... Itachi está prestes a fazer aniversário e todo mundo quer ver se consegue fazêlo rir! Será que alguém alcançará o objetivo?
1. Chapter 1

Esta fic foi escrita não por mim, mas sim por um amigo meu do Orkut, o Gemini Benjiro. Como ele não tem conta no ffnet mas gostaria de publicar a fic no site, pediu para que meu perfil fosse utilizado.

--------------------------------------------

O aniversário do Itachi

Cap. 1

Mais um dia chegou para os membros da akatsuki, que estavam calmamente tomando café da manhã... óbvio que um calmamente recheado de pancadaria, bombinhas, marionetes, pra ver quem conseguiria ficar com o último pão-de-queijo.

Deidara: Solta isso, seu bagre!!!

Kisame: Fica quieto, seu emo, você foi o que mais comeu aqui!!!

Deidara: Lógico, eu como três vezes mais que qualquer um aqui!

Sasori: Ninguém mandou nascer com 3 bocas, otário!

Deidara: pô, até você apóia ele? ÇÇ

Enquanto todos discutiam seus papos intelectuais e filosofais, um membro ainda nem tinha se levantado da cama. Uchiha Itachi estava de mau-humor, mas pra quem olhava, ele parecia estar sempre de mau-humor, então pode-se dizer que ele estava com mais mau-humor ainda. Era dia do seu aniversário. E queria que esse dia passasse logo...

Na última vez que tentaram fazer uma festa de aniversário pra ele, acabou ficando louco e matou seu melhor amigo e todos do seu clã, exceto seu irmão, que não estava de chapeuzinho de festa, fato que foi interpretado de modo errado na história original.

Era um dia de cão. Itachi detestava aniversários.

Todos continuavam a tentar comer violentamente na mesa de café da manhã. Exceto Zetsu, que sabia que provavelmente, se não houvesse a interrupção de alguém, ia acabar morrendo um membro. Por isso, estava pacientemente sentado com água na boca, enquanto esperava que alguém caísse morto.

Suas expectativas foram por água abaixo, porque no momento seguinte chegaram pein e Konan, no momento em que sasori ia enfiar seu rabo na cabeça de Kakuzu.

Pein: Todos de pé, p!!!

Kisame: Não enche o saco, a gente já sabe que você não é o líder dessa joça!

Pein: O Tobi tá viajando, então eu tou responsável por aqui!

Sasori: Viajando pra onde?

Pein: Sei lá, disse que ia viajar e saiu!

Enquanto isso em um lugar próximo do buraco da Akatsuki.

Tobi: fumando maconha NOOOOOSSA QUE VIAGEM!!!! XD

Voltando aos outros

Pein: Então é isso, hoje temos um trabalho especial a cumprir.

Hidan: Pô, deixa a gente ficar sem ver aqueles bijuus enjoados por um tempo!

Pein: Não, hoje não tem nada a ver com os Bijuus.

Sasori: Então é pra gente matar quem?

Pein: Ninguém.

Deidara: Então vamos fazer o que?

Pein: Uma festa...

Todos: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Pein: ...De aniversário pro Itachi...

TODOS: OHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Pein: ...E uma aposta...

TODOS: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊE!!!!

Pein: ... Pra ver quem consegue fazer ele rir!

TODOS: OHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: Pô, aquele cara é sério demais, não íamos conseguir fazer ele rir nem se contratássemos o Ari Toledo pra vir aqui!

Pein: Quem conseguir fazer o Itachi rir como um louco vai ganhar um ano como líder da Akatsuki, é uma aposta séria.

Todos os membros acabam topando a aposta. A festa seria de noite, todos tinham até a festa pra bolar um plano pra fazer Itachi rir. Também teriam que pensar em um plano de fuga, pois Itachi provavelmente tentaria matar aqueles que não conseguissem, por fazer papel de palhaço em uma organização séria.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente! Meu amigo, o Gemini Benjiro, adorou a repercussão da fic! Obrigada a todos que deixaram review ou leram!

Bem, ele decidiu que eu vou continuar postando em meu profile porque mais pra frente eu farei alguns capítulos da fic... xD

Segue a continuação!

------------------------------

Cap. 2

Ainda era de manhã. Todos os membros estavam em seus devidos quartos pensando em como fariam o homem sem expressão rir. Era uma tarefa árdua. A única vez em que Itachi chegou a mostrar um sorriso foi quando Naruto deu um Rasengan em seu peito, demonstrando talvez, que era um masoquista que não tinha saído do armário.

Todos os membros da Akatsuki tinham planos diabólicos na cabeça. Mas naquele momento, só podiam se concentrar no grande prêmio, ser líder da akatsuki por um ano.

Enquanto isso, Tobi continuava viajando na maionese. E Konan e Pein estavam arrumando os preparativos da festa. Itachi ainda estava deitado na cama, se perguntando por que estava um silêncio tão grande e por que Zetsu estava gritando pelo corredor que graças a uma aposta ia jantar bem.

Itachi sentiu um calafrio na espinha, de repente se sentiu como se todos estivessem tramando contra ele. Mas calafrio na espinha não era preocupação pra alguém que matou a família por causa de uma festinha.

Itachi resolveu que já era hora de sair da cama, estava de saco cheio de dormir, estava de saco cheio com tudo, como sempre.

Levantou e foi até o banheiro, ficou só com a cueca samba-canção e entrou na banheira que parecia uma piscina. Então as luzes apagaram subitamente. Então apareceu Deidara todo amarrado com cordas resistentes, fita adesiva tapando suas três bocas em cima de uma bóia grande e ainda por cima vestido de mulher, pela sua cara estava extremamente emputecido com aquilo. Tinha também um gravador amarrado em seu pescoço, e ele mostrava claramente que era a voz de kisame imitando uma mulher dizendo repetidamente: "Salve-me do tubarão Itachi-kun!". Então não se sabe de onde, começou a tocar a música-tema de Tubarão do Steven Spielberg. Kisame apareceu com uma fantasia ridícula de tubarão e começou a rodear a bóia em que Deidara se debatia com raiva de estar vestido de mulher. Então apareceu uma cortina de fumaça e tudo sumiu. Só ficou Kisame.

Kisame: E aí, Itachão, o que achou da performance? Não foi engraçada pra caramba?

Itachi não tinha movido nenhum músculo do rosto, continuava sério.

Itachi: Não, foi ridículo.

Kisame: Você não teve nem um pingo de vontade rir? óò

Itachi: Isso é uma organização séria, faça o favor de respeitar isso.

Sem perder tempo, Itachi aplica um genjutso em Kisame que fica rolando no chão do banheiro tendo epilepsias. Mas Itachi ainda não tinha notado que seu genjutso era inferior às drogas. Naquele mesmo momento, Tobi tinha tomado êxtase, e estava tendo ataques piores que Kisame.

Essa foi a primeira tentativa de fazer Itachi rir. E foi muito mal-sucedida.

Enquanto todos estavam planejando alguma coisa para Itachi, um membro não queria se envolver nessa história, mas ia gostar dos resultados. Zetsu estava gostando daquela história, pois sabendo que Itachi era um cubo de gelo que matava, iria ter pelo menos um membro morto ao final do dia. E Zetsu queria mais corpos pra jantar.

Estava lendo um livro de culinária quando um anjinho apareceu em seu ombro

Anjo: Meu rapaz, não é certo deixar seus amigos morrerem!

Zetsu: Eles não são meus amigos, ficam zoando a minha concha: "Olá, Zetsu, como se sente uma pérola?" ¬¬

Anjinho: Tá, então podem até não ser seus amigos, mas não se pode matar vilões assim!

Zetsu: Todos dos fillers morreram!

Anjinho: Fillers não contam, só servem pra encher pão com lingüiça...

Zetsu: Ahn... tá bom então...

Nesse momento aparece um capetinha no outro ombro.

Capeta: Qual é, vc não vai dar ouvidos pra um cara de vestido, não é?

Anjo: Isso não é um vestido, é uma toga! òó

Capeta: Ela tem um instrumento de mulherzinha na mão!

Anjo: Minha lira não tem nada a ver com isso !

Capeta: Escuta, cara, eu vou te dizer que a gente deve fazer: Deixar aquele mané com risquinhos nos olhos matar todo mundo e depois preparar com molho picante pra nós. Muito melhor do que ficar ajudando eles.

Anjo: mas isso não é certo!

Zetsu: hum...

Capetinha: Eu tenho dois motivos pra vc optar por mim. Primeiro, Se a gente preparar direitinho, os corpos vão ficar ótimos. Segundo, olha o que eu sei fazer!

Planta bananeira e assovia o hino nacional da república Checa em ritmo de funk enquanto chupa cana.

Anjo: Eca! Detesto funk!

Zetsu: Mas o que isso tem a ver com...

Anjo: Não, não... Ele tá certo dessa vez. Ele é bom nisso...

Zetsu: Mas o que isso tem a ver com...

Anjo: Deixa ele terminar.

Diabinho: Viu? Eu sou o melhor caminho!

Zetsu: Ah, parem de encher o saco vocês dois! òó

Anjo: Que mau-humor

Diabinho: A bichinha tá estressada?

Zetsu: ¬¬'

Anjo: Mas o meu caminho é o melhor!

Diabo: Pare de escutar essa mulherzinha!

Anjo: Ah, pra mim já chega! pega uma arma e dá um tiro no peito dele

Diabo: dead

Anjo: Ah, meu Deus, eu não acredito no que eu fiz!!! Vou passar o resto da vida em arrependimento!!

Sai

Diabo: abre os olhos Hehe, caiu nessa.

Zetsu: Você tá bem?

Diabo: Ah, eu tou sim, só queria chatear ele um pouco.

Zetsu: Como você sobrou acho que vou optar por você mesmo.

Diabo: Beleza.

Enquanto isso Tobi se encontrava com outros maconheiros

Tobi: Cara... Eu tou doidão aê...

Maconheiro: É, eu também...

Maconheiro2: Essa é da boa...

Tobi: Aê galera, escuta só isso!!!

Maconheiros 1, 2, 3 e 4: ...

Tobi:...

Maconheiros:...

Tobi: PUM

Todos:AUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAH

Tobi: Doidera...

Maconheiros: só...

Tobi: só...

Maconheiro 4: Aê tipo assim...

Maconheiro 2: tô ligado...

Maconheiro 3: sei, muito louco...

Tobi: A gente devia pegar aquela coisa...

Maconheiro 1: Que coisa?

Tobi: Aquela coisa que eu deixei guardado naquele bagulho...

Maconheiro 3: Ah, o bagulho...

Maconheiro 4: Onde tá o bagulho mermo?

Tobi: Tá lá com a mulher daquele homem...

Maconheiro 1: Aí depois a gente pega o negócio lá no coisa?

Maconheiro 4: Só...

Tobi: É... muito louco...

Maconheiros: só...

Tobi:...

Maconheiros: ...

Tobi: pum

todos:UHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAHAU


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Deidara em desespero, tinha que pensar num meio de fazer Itachi rir e ainda por cima arrumar uma garota pra levar na festa, depois de ficar quase 3 meses só no trabalho, delirava só de ver um tornozelo de mulher...

Deidara: Ninguém merece secura em festa! vou à caça! ÒÓ

Deidara sai do buraco da Akatsuki e vai pra um vila qualquer, chegando lá encontra uma gata linda e...

Deidara: O cachorrinho tem telefone? ¬

Garota: Por que? Sua mãe está no cio?

Dizendo isso vai embora

Deidara: Isso não foi legal... ÇÇ

Passa outra garota

Deidara: Qual o caminho mais rápido pra chegar no seu coração? ¬

Garota2: Cirurgia plástica, lavagem cerebral e uns 3 meses de malhação.

sai

Deidara: Alguém deve estar conspirando contra mim aqui... ¬¬

Passa mais uma garota

Deidara: Você é a mais bela das belas das flores, uma rosa. Quer florescer no meu jardim ? ¬

Garota 3: Com esse regador minúsculo eu vou morrer de sede!

Vai embora também

Deidara: Isso está ficando irritante...

Mais uma garota dessa vez tomando sorvete

Deidara: Como eu queria ser esse sorvete...

Garota 4: Além de ser fresco, quer ter o pau enfiado no rabo também?

Sai emburrada

Deidara: Pô!

Mais uma garota

Deidara: Se beleza desse cadeia fosse pegava prisão perpétua.

Garota 5: Se feiúra fosse crime, você pegava pena de morte!

Deidara: Ei!

Mais outra

Deidara: Gata, você é linda demais, só tem um problema: a sua boca tá muito longe da minha!

Garota 6: É questão de Higiene.

Deidara: Ahn?

Outra garota

Deidara: Eu não acreditava em amor a primeira vista. Mas quando te vi mudei de idéia.

Garota 7: Que legal, pois eu não acreditava em assombração, agora eu acredito!

Deidara: Qual é?

Tenta de novo com outra

Deidara: Se tivesse uma mãe como você mamaria até os 30 anos.

Garota 8: Se eu tivesse um filho que nem você eu mandava pro circo.

Deidara: Ah, sem essa! Ao menos uma vai me dar confiança!

passa outra garota

Deidara: Nossa, não sabia que boneca andava!

Garota 9: E eu não sabia que macaco falava!

Outra garota

Deidara: Será que eu já não te vi em algum lugar?

Garota 10: Sim, é por isso que não vou mais lá!

começa a atirar pra todos os lados

Deidara: Eu quero me dar por completo pra você!

Garota 11: Não aceito esmola!

Deidara: Se eu pudesse te ver nua, eu morreria feliz.

Garota 12: Se eu pudesse te ver nu, morreria de náusea!

Deidara:Oi gata, está procurando boa companhia?

Garota 13: Sim, mas com você por perto vai ficar difícil!

Deidara: Ei, você quer se divertir um pouco?

Garota 14: Quero!

Deidara: ÊBA!! ÇÇ

Garota 14: Vamos conversar um pouco?

Deidara: Claro! ¬

Garota 14: Então o que você faz da vida?

Deidara: Sou membro honorário de uma organização de ninjas ultra-poderosos, e você?

Garota 14: Sou travesti!

Deidara: Agh! Sai daqui! chuta

"Garota"14: Vou te denunciar por isso, homófobo! ÒÓ

Deidara: EI PRESTEM ATENÇÃO EM MIM AGORA!!!!

A cidade inteira pára e fica olhando pra ele

Deidara: EU NÃO PRECISO DE NINGUÉM PRA NADA!!! EU SOU AUTO-SUFICIENTE!!!!! ÒÓ

Começa a beijar uma de suas bocas na mão na frente da cidade.

Deidara: E EU BEIJO BEM!!!!! Òó

Deidara é espancado e vaiado até ser atirado por seguranças pra fora da vila.

Deidara: ESTRAGARAM MEU ESMALTE!!! VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS!!! NÃO SE METAM COM AS UNHAS DE UM SUPER-VILÃO JAMAIS!!!

Faz aquela bomba gigantesca que usou contra o Gaara e joga em cima da vila, destruindo-a por inteiro. E Hidan chega em seguida.

Hidan: Deidara? O que você tá fazendo?

Deidara: Eu tou tentando pegar mulher nessa vila.

Hidan: Mas você acabou de destruí-la!

Deidara: Ah... bem... eu... ELES QUE COMEÇARAM!!!! Òó

Hidan: Bah! Não importa, trago notícias ruins, principalmente pro Itachi...

Deidara: Que notícias?

Hidan: O tio vai vir...

Deidara: O tio Orchimaru vai vir pra dar os parabéns pra ele?

Hidan: Vai.

Deidara: Ah... de novo não...

Continua! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

No deserto, Orochimaru e Kabuto estão vindo em carroças puxadas pelos bichos invisíveis do Harry Potter.

Kabuto: Isso não faz sentido, onde arrumamos essas coisas mesmo?

Orochimaru: No leilão de bens da JK Rowling. Depois que acabou a série ela começou a ficar com depressão e a beber, aí ela um dia bebeu demais e fez strip tease pro bar inteiro.

Kabuto: Nossa, aí ela deve ter gastado todo dinheiro dela encobrindo a história da imprensa e está leiloando os bens pra pagar a dívida...

Orochimaru: Não, ela teve que pagar o tratamento de reabilitação pós-trauma de quem viu ela sem roupa, nem eu acho que agüentaria.

Kabuto: Medonho...

Orochimaru: Bem, em pouco tempo estaremos na Akatsuki. Então vamos trocar de roupa, pede pra parar aí fora que eu vou trocar aqui dentro.

Kabuto: Aí eu espero você terminar pra trocar?

Orochimaru: Isso iria atrasar a viagem, você troca atrás de uma moita.

Kabuto: Mas não tem moitas no desertos.

Orochimaru: Tanto faz, toma aqui.

Kabuto: O que? Mas isso é um vestido rosa! Você quer me vestir de mulher?

Orochimaru: Pastorinha.

Kabuto: Pra que isso?

Orochimaru: Cale-se, insolente!

Dá um tapão na cara de Kabuto

Kabuto: Agh! Orochimaru-sama, isso era necessário?

Orochimaru: Necessário?!?!?!?!?!? É necessário que eu beba minha própria urina?????

Kabuto: Ah... não, mas...

Orochimaru: Não!!! Mas eu bebo mesmo assim!!! Porque é limpa!!! E o sabor me agrada bastante...

Kabuto: Mas...

Orochimaru: Cala a boca e se troca logo!

Kabuto: Tá bom, tá bom...

E assim continuaram sua viagem pelo deserto, Orochimaru em um terno azul de riscos dos anos vinte com um cravo na lapela e Kabuto com um vestido rosa de pastorinha.

Orochimaru: Ficou legal em você... (Eu que não usaria essa merda nunca!)

Kabuto: ... ÇÇ

-x-

Continuando as tentativas de fazer Itachi rir, Hidan estava pensando em um meio de fazer o cubo de gelo mortífero gargalhar. Mas infelizmente não conseguia pensar em nada. Então um caderno preto cai na sua frente.

Hidan: Um caderno? Hum...

Olha pro lado e vê Kakuzu dormindo

Hidan: SEU LESADO!!!! SE FOR PRA DIVIDIR O QUARTO ENTÃO PELO MENOS ARRUMA ESSAS SUAS TRALHAS!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: Ahn? Que foi? Eu num fiz nada não, minhas coisas tão arrumadas, essa coisinha aí num é minha não.

Hidan: Ah... então tá bom, deixa eu ver em outro lugar então.

Vai pra outra sala vazia com o caderninho

Hidan: Hum... Death note... que nome besta!

Abre

Hidan: How to use... hum... QUEM ESCREVEU ESSE LIXO EM INGLÊS??? EU NÃO ENTENDO NADA!!!!

?????: Fui eu! kakakakakakakakkakakakaka!!!!

Hidan: Hades? Achei que você fosse de um filme da disney!!

Ryuuku: Não, esse é só um equívoco cometido pelas pessoas. Meu nome é Ryuuku e sou um shinigami.

Hidan: Hum... acho que conheço esse nome de algum lugar...

Ryuuku: Sim, shinigamis são muito famosos, meu anime é muito conhecido!

Hidan: Eu sabia, shinigami!

Ryuuku: Ah, então você me conhece!

Hidan: Claro, claro, em que episódio você vai aparecer?

Ryuuku: Ahn?

Hidan: Você é de Bleach, né?

Ryuuku: Esquece... Escuta, esse caderno é mágico!

Hidan: Sério? se eu desenhar um coelhinho nele ele vai existir?

Ryuuku: Hum... não é bem assim.

Hidan: Eu quero um coelhinho pra fazer companhia pra esse outro aqui.

tira um coelho da roupa

Ryuuku: Tem um meio melhor de demonstrar a mágica. Escreve o nome desse coelho no caderno e espera quarenta segundos.

Hidan: Mas nenhum ninja desse anime usa relógio, como eu vou cronometrar?

Ryuuku: Faz logo o que eu tou mandando!!!

Hidan: Tá bom...

40 segundos depois

Hidan: Meu coelho tá tendo um treco!!!!

Ryuuku: Sim, esse é o caderno da morte, seu coelho morreu porque você escreveu o nome dele aí, as pessoas morrem de ataque cardíaco após 40 segundos.

Hidan: Ei, isso me dá uma idéia! Valeu, Hades.

Ryuuku: Pare de me chamar de Hades! ÒÓ


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuuku: Ei, aonde você tá indo

Ryuuku: Ei, aonde você tá indo?

Hidan: Eu vou me divertir um pouco.

Ryuuku: E o que você vai fazer?

Hidan: Vou matar o Pein e me proclamar líder da Akatsuki! )

Ryuuku: Ah!! Eu sabia, ninjas são tão...

Hidan: Interessantes?

Ryuuku: Não, na verdade eu ia dizer que vocês são lindões. 3

Hidan: Er... olha... acho que o Sasori saiu do casco pra lavar aquele corpo de madeira, por que você não vai ver?

Ryuuku: Uhu! sai

Hidan: Eu, hein... vê Pein passando

Hidan: Aí cara! Você vai me proclamar líder dessa joça agora!

Pein: ... Por que eu faria isso? Conseguiu fazer o Itachi rir?

Hidan: Não! Mas eu tenho um caderno que mata pessoas, e se você não me proclamar líder disso aqui agora, eu vou matar você!

Pein: ...

Hidan: Não vai não? Então beleza! escreve "pein" no caderno e espera 40 segundos HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHAHUAUHUA! Agora eu sou o líder da Akatsuki!! HUAHAUHAUHAUA!

Pein: Você está se sentindo bem?

Hidan: Ahn? OO Como você ainda está vivo?? ÒÓ

Pein: Era pra eu sentir alguma coisa?

Hidan: Ah, deixa pra lá! Òó

volta pro quarto e Kakuzu ainda está dormindo

Hidan: Talvez eu devesse ter testado isso com outra pessoa antes de fazer planos. Bosta, nunca mais aceito cadernos de estranhos!

Ryuuku: Ah, mas você não leu as instruções, leu?

Hidan: grito de menininha Não apareça do nada, droga! ÒÓ

Ryuuku: Vocês, ninjas fazem isso o tempo todo.

Hidan: Mas não dentro dos quartos. Só podemos quando é dia de "surpresa no quarto". É um dos nossos maiores feriados.

Ryuuku: Uh... Voltando ao assunto, você não leu as instruções, leu?

Hidan: Claro que não, eu não sei ler inglês!

Ryuuku: Aí é que tá. Você precisa saber o nome inteiro pra pessoa morrer.

Hidan: Mas tem poucas pessoas que eu sei o nome completo. Tem eu e... o Kakuzu e... o... ah, sei lá!

Ryuuku: Mata ele então.

Kakuzu passa

Hidan: hehehe... escreve e espera

Kakuzu:tem um treco e cai no chão

Hidan: Wow, isso funciona.

Kakuzu: se levantando O que funciona?

Hidan: Er.. ah, nada... OO""""""""

assim que Kakuzu se vira

Alguma coisa deu errado... vamos de novo.

Kakuzu: Tem mais um treco e cai

Hidan: Agora foi.

Kakuzu: se levantando de novo Hidan, você tem algo a ver com o que está acontecendo??

Hidan: Quem eu? O que tá acontecendo?? OO"""""""""""""""""

Kakuzu: Eu estou tendo ataques cardíacos. ÒÓ

Hidan: Oh, você precisa se cuidar melhor, mano. )

Kakuzu: Huum... sei não... se vira

Hidan: Não é possível, vou tentar de novo repete o processo e mais uma vez Kakuzu cai duro

Kakuzu: levantando Porra, mermão, o que cê tá arrumando aí?

Hidan: Eeeeu? Só porque eu tenho mil motivos pra querer te matar, ter um caderno que causa enfartos e sou o único que está perto de você? ÒÓ

Kakuzu: Hidan...

Hidan: Eu sou inocente, amiguinho. )

Kakuzu: Não me chame de amiguinho! ÒÓ

Isso me faz me sentir frágil de novo. ÇÇ

Hidan: Ahn? Oo

Kakuzu: Na pré escolinha tinha um valentão que me batia, me xingava e me batia mais enquanto xingava mais. E pra me humilhar ele me chamava de amiguinho...

Hidan: Ah... Kakuzu...

Kakuzu: ...Aí quando eu fiz 15 anos ele me fez engolir 1 litro de manteiga de cacau misturado com os pentelhos da classe toda...

Hidan: Ah, olha a hora, vou bolar alguma coisa pra fazer o Itachi rir, viu? Tchau!

Kakuzu: ...Aí quando ele casou com a minha mãe e quis me trancar numa jaula eu matei ele, e... droga, estou falando sozinho de novo. O que? Não, você não conta como amigo de verdade. Claro que não, acha que te chamam de amigo imaginário à toa? Cala a boca, você fere os meus sentimentos quando fala assim. Que seja, amém.


	6. Chapter 6

Eeeeeeeee dois capítulos de uma vez, só pra compensar a demora! xD Na verdade a culpa foi minha porque não avisei o Benjiro que o pessoal estava esperando mais da fic... O.o Me perdoem! xD

Ta ae! D

--

Hidan: Putz, cara, por que essa coisa não funciona?

Ryuuku: Não entendo, o que esse cara tem demais além de ser feio pra burro. O que ele faz?

Hidan: Ah, ele é meu parceiro nessa joça, eu sou imortal e ele mais ou menos, só que ele tem um chulé dos diabos e...

Ryuuku: Péra, repete isso aí.

Hidan: Ele tem um chulé que fede mais que cu de bode.

Ryuuku: Não, esse negócio de ser imortal.

Hidan: Ahn... Eu sou imortal inteiro, eu não morro nem se cortarem meus testículos, e...

Ryuuku: Ninguém morre por perder os testículos! ¬¬

Hidan: Já cortaram os seus?

Ryuuku: Não, mas...

Hidan: Então fica quieto. Ha-ham... Então, eu sou imortal, mas ele nem tanto, ele tem só esse apelido porque tem 5 corações, acho, aí ele vive pra burro, acho que é isso.

Ryuuku: Então é isso, você não matou ele o suficiente, só matou 3 vezes, ele teve 3 ataques cardíacos.

Hidan: Pode ser, mas e agora o que eu vou fazer com isso? Eu quero matar alguém da akatsuki e diminuir a concorrência.

Ryuuku: Que tal aquele cara alí?

Sasori passa carregando um boneco

Hidan: Hei, Sasori!

Sasori: Ahn? O que foi? Bolou em alguma coisa pro itachi?

Hidan: Não. É que você é bem talentoso com esse bonecos, então me dá o seu autógrafo.

Sasori: Ah... tá...

Hidan: Não esquece de colocar o nome inteiro.

Sasori: Tá... Pronto tá aqui.

Hidan: Beleza... conta nos dedos os quarenta segundos, e... nada acontece

Hidan: Er... Sasori, você por acaso tem coração?

Sasori: Não, eu tenho um tamborzinho que é melhor que coração... mostra o tamborzinho

Hidan: Oh, saco... então toma, ó, só pra avacalhar. Arranca o tamborzinho e joga no chão

Corpo do Sasori: AH! Sua bicha! Por que você fez... cai

Hidan: Relaxa, uma hora alguém te monta de novo. Agora, quem eu poderia tentar matar?

Ryuuku: Quer, saber? Você não vai matar ninguém! Dá cá essa coisa. toma o death note Vou mandar pra algum gêniozinho do mal, é sempre mais divertido. Quem sabe o Bush?... some

Hidan: Ah, droga, de volta a estaca zero, bem, vamos bolar alguma coisa pro Itachi então...


End file.
